Life as We Know It
by LeatherAndCardGames
Summary: Johnny and Pony were the best of friends, even when Johnny killed Bob. As stress, fear and the fuzz bear down on them Pony and Johnny turn to each other for love and security. Yaoi, Johnny x Ponyboy Rated T for now, rating may go up.
1. One Night

****_**Life as We Know it**_

**_This'll be my first chapter story in a while and my first author's note in a while too. I am on meds for my depression and I feel much better. I am still a Yaoi lover like no tomorrow and while I love Dally x Johnny I like the idea of Johnny x Pony too. So here ya go. Yaoi doesn't start till next chapter, sorry kids. _**

* * *

Ponyboy sighed and brushed his red-brown hair out of his face as he trudged but the porch steps of the house he and his brothers lived in. He knew that he would catch hell from Darry for coming home so late. But it wasn't his fault. He fell asleep in the lot talking to his best friend, Johnny. Taking a deep breath Ponyboy entered the house.

Darry threw the paper he had been reading on the couch as he stood up to see his kid brother walk in the house.

"Where the hell have you been? Do you know what time it is? Well its two o'clock in the morning kiddo."

"Hey where ya been Pony?" Soda asks trying to break the tension between the two boys.

"Fell asleep in the lot" Ponyboy said dismissively as he walked past his brother, heading for the safety of he and Soda's shared bedroom.

"You what?" Darry said his face creasing with annoyance and anger.

"I was talking to Johnny and fell asleep in the lot, I didn't mean too"

"Yeah and I can't even call the cops cuz you'd both be thrown in a boy's home so fast it would make you're head spin" Darry said his eyes icing over.

"Come on Pony lets just go to bed" Soda said once again trying to break the tension between his oldest and youngest brother.

"Look I said I didn't mean to" Ponyboy said turning to face his eldest brother.

"I didn't mean to, I forgot is all I ever hear from you" Darry said his anger ready to burst.

"Come on Darry" Soda said pleadingly.

"Shut up. I'm sick and tired of you standin' up for him, you hear me!" Darry yelled.

"Don't you yell at him!" Ponyboy shouted.

Darry's cold eyes glared daggers at Ponyboy as his hand connected with his younger brother's face, leaving a noticeable red mark. Darry looked at his hand, as if lost in a trance, he couldn't believe he had just hit Pony. Ponyboy looked at Darry with hurt and shock in his eyes as he took off running, out the door and down the steps of their house.

"Pony wait I didn't mean to" Darry shouted as Ponyboy ran down the street.

Ponyboy didn't look back as he ran to the lot to get Johnny. They were going to run away. Away from Darry and the gang to a place that had no Socs or Greasers. Ponyboy crashed down at the lot and pulled Johnny to his feet. He didn't miss a beat as he dragged Johnny down the alley.

"We're getting outta here Johnny, we're runnin' away" he said he sped off with Johnny down the darkened street.

Johnny said nothing the whole time they were running. He just followed behind Ponyboy down the dimly lit streets of Tulsa, Oklahoma.

Finally after running for about 10 minutes the two came to a halt. Tears poured out of Pony's eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

"Take it easy Pony, everything will be alright, just calm down it'll be alright man" Johnny said resting a hand on Ponyboy's shoulder.

"Johnny ya have a cancer stick, I'm scared to death" Pony said facing his best friend.

"Well don't be scared, your scarin' me" Johnny said handing Ponyboy a cancer stick, "What happened?"

"Darry hit me...I swear we used to get along fine till mom and dad died but now he can't stand me"

"I think I like when the old man is hitting me at least he knows I'm there"

"Come on lets walk to the park and back, maybe I'll have cooled off enough to go home"

"Yeah alright" Johnny nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets and followed Ponyboy down to the darkened park.

"Ain't you cold Pony? You must be freezing ta death out here" Johnny said as he looked at his best friend with concern.

The two frowned when they saw a blue mustang circling the park. The Socs. Oh no.

"Socs? What are they doin' here? This is our territory." Pony said taking a drag off his cigarette.

"Think there lookin' fer us" Johnny said, trembling.

"I know just be cool" Ponyboy said, trying to sound cool but he couldn't stop the slight shaking of his hand as he took another drag on his cigarette.

The mustang pulled up at the park. A group of Socs stepped out.

"Well well look what we got here. Aren't these the Greasers who tried to pick up on our women?" The lead Soc slurred, with a flask in hand.

Johnny looked with fear in his eyes at the lead Soc.

"That one with the rings man" Johnny said his eyes darting from Ponyboy to the group of Socs. He reached for the switchblade in his pocket, trying to hide his shaking hands.

"Hey your on our territory you better watch it"

"No pal you better watch it" another Soc said.

Nothing was said for a few agonizing slow moments as the Socs stared up Ponyboy and Johnny.

The Soc leader broke the silence,"Ya know what Greasers are?, He paused. White trash with long, greasy hair" the leader Soc said as he splashed the contents of his alcohol filled flask at Ponyboy.

Ponyboy looked at Johnny and looked back at the lead Soc, "And ya know what a Soc is? White trash with mustang and madras" Ponyboy said spitting at the Socs.

"Get em!"

The Socs chased after Johnny and Pony until they hit the fountain at the back of the park. A large group of about 5 of the Socs cornered Ponyboy at the foutnain while 2 Socs chased Johnny down and begin to beat him.

Meanwhile, the other group of Socs were dunking Ponyboy in the fountain, trying to drown him.

"Johnny!" Ponyboy cried out before he was forced under the water once again.

Johnny tried his best to get up but he was repeatedly kicked and told to stay down. He couldn't though, he had to help Ponyboy. He just had too. Johnny reached for the switchblade in his back pocket and ran at the Socs. He didn't see who he stabbed at first. He didn't even know he stabbed someone until the crowd thinned out as the lead Soc fell to the ground bleeding.

Johnny did his best to stop the bleeding but it was too late. He was dead and Johnny had killed him. He young boy sat against the fountain holding the bloodied knife in his shaking hands.

* * *

Ponyboy sat up dazed and looked around. His eyes first fell on the dead Soc on the ground. He looked up...

"Johnny I think I'm gonna be sick"

"Go ahead man I ain't gonna look at ya"

Ponyboy stumbled over to the merry-go-round and emptied his stomach. He wiped his mouth and took a large breath in before he walked back over to Johnny.

"Pony you alright?" Johnny asked his voice shaking.

"You really did kill em. Huh Johnny?"

"Yeah" Johnny said looking down at the switchblade at his hands.

Tears leaked out of Pony's eyes. "I had to, they was drownin' ya Pony, I had to do somethin. They was gonna beat me up" he said tearing grass out and holding it in his hands.

Pony didn't answer at first. Johnny looked at the boy before him. 'Oh my god', he thought, 'I just pulled a 13-year-old kid into a murder rap. Only Dally's had to deal with murder, when he lived back in New York, we gotta get to Dally.' I thought as I tugged Ponyboy behind me.

* * *

**_A/N: Do You like the story so far? Well tell me! Chapter 2 on its way soon! but first I need sleep. Stay awesome, my readers!:3_**


	2. Escape

_**Life as We Know it**_

_**Turns out no yaoi till next chapter. My bad:3**_

Johnny's POV

We huffed it all the day to Buck Merril's place. By the time we got there we were both out of breath and in serious need of a break. Three times tonight we had to run. When Pony ran away, when the Socs came after us and after I killed that Soc. I killed him... I murdered someone.

I shook my head, trying to get myself to focus. I knocked on the door of the house. Pony and I could both tell that a party was going on. Music blared, Hank Williams not doubt. And the sounds of grunting and screaming and drunken laughter could be heard from inside.

I knocked again but this time louder. Sure enough Buck Merril answered the door. He glared fiercly as he gruffly asked what we were doing here and what we wanted.

"We need to see Dally, we gotta see Dally" I said stuffing my shaking hands into my pockets.

"He's busy" Buck replied curtly.

"Tell him its Ponyboy and Johnny man, he'll come" I look back at Ponyboy, who is shivering like a dog, "Come on" I said, desperation clear in my voice.

Buck gave us no verbal reply, he only shut the door and walked back into the crowd.

Pony and I leaned over the railing of the stairs and checked in the window. Buck was talkin' to Dally. He was comin'! Dally walked over to the door with Buck behind him. Buck said somethin' to him before he headed back to the party.

Dally came to the door, "What do you guys want?" Dally asked us.

"Johnny killed a Soc" Ponyboy said shaking.

"What? Alright good for you"

"We figured if anyone could get us out it'd be you. I'm sorry I got you away from this party but I just don't know what to do man"

"I was just trying to get some sleep, I got in a fight with Tim Shepard. Lets see what I can do about this mess. Come on get in. Ponboy are you wet?" Dally said frowing, "Come on Pony, you'll die of phemonia before the cops getcha" Dally said ushering us up the stairs.

"Alright, take that sweater off man, you'll freeze to death", jealous threw Ponyboy a towel, which he wrapped around his shoulders.

"Man I wish I had a weed right down" I said trying to stop shaking.

Dallas pulls a heater out of a drawer and thrusts it into my hands. My hands wrap around its cold metal.

"Don't point that thing at me, its loaded" Dally snaps, I immediately put the gun into the pocket of my jeans and sit down on the bed.

Dally comes over to the bed and hands me a wad of cash"Here's 50 bucks."

"Look i'm not itching to tell your big brother about this and just my head kicked in" Dallas said looking at Ponyboy who was still shaking.

"Then don't tell him!" Ponyboy shouted, his voice cracking.

"Here its Buck's, its a little big but its dry" Dally says handing Ponyboy a shirt.

"Come here" he says to me as he pulls the collar of my shirt, bringing me close

"Get the 315 train to Windrixville, its a freight. There is an abandoned church on top of Jay Mountain, there's a pump in the back so don't worry about water. Get a week supply of food, in the morning as soon as you get there, the story won't be in the paper yet. Then don't so much as stick your head out of that door after that, you hear?", he pauses, "I'll be there as soon as I think things are cool"

Out of the corner of my I see Ponyboy still shaking, Dallas continues talking,"Man I thought New York was the only place I'd get caught up in a murder rap, Jesus Christ" he said.

With those lasts words from Dally we leave and make our way to the train tracks. We hop into a freight car and hide in the back. When the train starts moving I hear Ponyboy crying.

"Aw Pony please don't cry, I just can't take it" I say lowering his head onto my lap. Within a few minutes Ponyboy is asleep on my lap while I am still looking out over the darkened landscape. My legs are asleep and I want so bad to move them but I can't bear to move Ponyboy. Not after everything I put the poor kid threw. I coulda just left him there with Dally so he could stay hidden and out of this mess. I caused this and the burden should fall on me and me alone.

* * *

Within a matter of hours the train comes to a stop.

"Ponyboy, come on man, wake up man" I say shaking his shoulders.

He sits up groggily, my legs are numb but I could care less, we had to go "Come on" I say as we jump from the train onto to the dead grass.

I try to stand up but find I can't my ankle, twisted.

"Fuck" I say as Ponyboy helps me up to my feet, "Come on" I mutter as we keep walking.

After walking through what seemed like miles of dead grass we came upon a drilling operation.

"Excuse me" Ponyboy says, "Can you tell me the way to Jay Mountain?"

"Follow this rode up and you'll find. What are ya doin' out here anyway?" A worker asks.

"Playin' army gotta report to headquarters" Ponyboy says and with that we are on our way again.

After more walking we approach a broken and run down church. Man Dally wasn't kiddin' when he said abandoned.

Pony and I approach the church and remove the boards on the door. We enter the church and both settle down on the floor. I haven't slept for a few days and I can't imagine that Ponyboy slept well last night.

* * *

I rolled over on my side after being startled awake by a noise outside. Just an animal, I tell myself. I pull myself up and drape my jean jacket over a still sleeping Ponyboy as I leave to go get supplies. As I quietly as I could I wrote a letter in the dirt.

'Be Back Soon'  
-JC

With that I was on my way down ta the store.

**TBC**


	3. Stay gold, for me

_**Life as We Know it**_

_**YAOI TIME!3**_

* * *

I wander outside the church, cursing at the slight nip in the air. Johnny went to get supplies.

Johnny murdered someone, but I still am thinking about him weird ways. I get butterflies whenever I'm around him and I've felt this way for a long, long time. I talked to my mother about it and she told me to follow my heart. I do my best but man I don't wanna freak Johnny out. I can't loose him, I just can't.

I am startled by a noise, I duck below in a hollowed out dug-out.

"Hey Pony what are ya doin' out of the church? Dally told us to stay in, remember"

"Yeah sorry, just got kinda bored"

Johnny smiles softly and continues with me back into the church. He cleans off the table with his jean jacket as he sets the box down.

"Got some supplies for us. Got some bread, bologna, peanut butter, a pack of smokes, and a little somethin' for you Gone with the..." I cut Johnny off by pressing my lips to his. His eyes go wide but he doesn't pull away. We stumble back until by back is against a beam of the church. Johnny's hands are on either side of my head. His tongues darts out of his mouth and licks my bottom lip. I open my mouth and let him in. His tongue battles with mine and I'm utterly shocked to find that he beats me. My arms slide around his waist pulling him close. His forehead rests against mine. We are both breathing hard. He's the first to speak.

"Geez Pony, I didn't know you were like that" he says smiling the whole time, "How long have you known?"

"Way to long, I uh even talked to my mom about it when she was still here"

"Wow, now I don't feel so crazy" Johnny said with a smile.

We both end up laughing as we finish unpacking the crate. Johnny picked up a copy of Gone with the Wind for me.

Later that night Johnny and I layed out on the floor of the church, talking and laughing. I haven't heard Johnny laugh since he got jumped a few months back. It was a welcome sound to my ears. Johnny's arms were wrapped tightly around my waist. Then everything was perfect. I could stay on the run forever with Johnny. So long as I had him everything would be okay.

"I love you" he murmured as I fell asleep.

* * *

Within a matter of days the fire happened. Johnny and I rushed in after those kids. We should've listened to Dallas. We should've just left and never looked back. I ran into the the church and it was my fault Johnny got hurt.

I went to see him after the rumble. Dally waited outside while Johnny and I said goodbye.

I tried so hard to be optimistic but reality was cruel and unfair. Johnny was dead. His last words to me were to "Stay gold".

I would be gold forever because I wasn't going to be here much longer. I reached out and took the pill bottle off the table, slamming the bottle back, with 12 pills inside. My eyelids grew heavy as my body hit the floor. A blur of people rushed into the room but they were to late. A white light was before me. I saw my mom and dad and I saw Johnny.

He came to me with tears in his eyes, "I love you" he whispered.

* * *

**A/N: A sad, tradgic end to such a true, pure love. Even as children they knew. True love, huh. I want that. 3Forever alone3**


End file.
